se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones España-Paraguay/España
Reyes españoles con presidentes paraguayos Felipe VI= Felipe VI de España Juan Carlos Wasmosy - Sin imagen.jpg| Outgoing President of Paraguay Juan Carlos Wasmosy (R) meets with Spanish Prince Felipe of Borbon in his office in the Lopez Palace, August 14. Felipe is in Asuncion to witness the swearing-in of Wasmosy's successor, Raul Cubas, on August 15. RR/SV Luis Ángel González Macchi - Sin imagen.jpg| La última cena de Luis Angel González Macchi como presidente del Paraguay con sus pares de Sudamérica, el líder cubano, Fidel Castro, y el heredero de la corona española fue anoche, en el Salón Independencia del Palacio de López. abc Felipe VI - Nicanor Duarte.jpg| Toma de posesión del Presidente electo de Paraguay, Sr. Fernando Lugo Méndez. EFE Felipe VI - Fernando Lugo.jpg| Fernando Lugo y Felipe de Borbón. Foto: Fernando Lugo Méndez Flickr Federico Franco - Felipe VI.jpg| El Príncipe de Asturias, Felipe de Borbón (i), con el presidente saliente de Paraguay, Federico Franco (d), con quien se ha reunido en el Palacio de Gobierno en Asunción. EFE Felipe VI - Horacio Cartes.jpg| Horacio Cartes y el rey Felipe VI. / Gentileza, René González Felipe VI - Mario Abdo.jpg| El presidente de la República, Mario Abdo Benítez, mantuvo una reunión con el rey de España, Felipe VI. Agencia Informativa Paraguaya |-| Juan Carlos I= Juan Carlos I de España Alfredo Stroessner - Sin imagen.jpg| Generalissimo Francisco Franco (c), Spain's chief of state, plays host to Prince Juan Carlos (l), and visiting Paraguayan President, General Alfredo Stroessner. The three men relax with tea after a state dinner. | Location: Madrid, Spain. Juan Carlos I - Nicanor Duarte.jpg| El rey de España, don Juan Carlos I, junto al presidente de la República, Nicanor Duarte Frutos, y Gloria Penayo de Duarte. / ABC Color. Galería 3 Fernando Lugo - Juan Carlos I.jpg| En la imagen, el rey Juan Carlos conversa con el presidente de Paraguay, Fernando Lugo (d). EFE/Archivo Horacio Cartes - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Cartes y el Rey hablaron casi 15 minutos en Montevideo, Uruguay, en ocasión de la asunción de Tabaré Vázquez. Foto: Presidencia de la República de Uruguay Primeros ministros españoles con presidentes paraguayos Pedro Sánchez= Pedro Sánchez Mario Abdo - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| El gobernante paraguayo, Mario Abdo Benítez y el jefe de Estado español, Pedro Sánchez. / EFE |-| Mariano Rajoy= Mariano Rajoy Federico Franco - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno español, Mariano Rajoy saluda al presidente de Paraguay, Federico Franco, durante la reunión que mantuvieron en Madrid. EFE Horacio Cartes - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno, Mariano Rajoy (d), recibió hoy en La Moncloa a su homólogo de Paraguay, Horacio Cartes. / EFE |-| José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero= José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Nicanor Duarte.jpg| Nicanor Duarte Frutos conversando con el presidente español José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero. Fue en Guadalajara, en el marco de la Cumbre Presidencial que finalizó ayer. / ABC Color Fernando Lugo - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| Zapatero. junto a Fernando Lugo durante la Cumbre. | Efe |-| Felipe González= Felipe González Felipe González - Horacio Cartes.jpg| Felipe González, expresidente de España entre los años 1982 y 1996, fue recibido en la mañana de ayer por el presidente de la República, Horacio Cartes, en Palacio de Gobierno. abc.com.py / ip.gov.py Caudillos españoles con presidentes paraguayos Francisco Franco= Francisco Franco Alfredo Stroessner - Francisco Franco.jpg| Los generales Francisco Franco (i) y Alfredo Stroessner (d) durante una visita del dictador paraguayo a España en julio de 1973. EFE/Archivo Fuentes Categoría:España-Paraguay